


Mine.

by Airi_J



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Annoyed otabek, Bad Flirting, Forgive me for I have sinned, Jealous Otabek Altin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Otabek Altin, Rough Sex, Smut, there's a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airi_J/pseuds/Airi_J
Summary: Otabek Altin is a generally calm and collected man. But when someone has the audacity to flirt with his Yuri, right in front of him no less, a switch flips.





	Mine.

Mine

"SUR, GET IN THE DAMN CARRIER OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!!" Yuri practically shrieked at the grey cat who was sitting on the kitchen table, with Otabek stealthily sneaking up behind her, flinching when he stepped on a piece of paper and the cat bolted across the room before they could even react.

It was time for the cats to get their vaccinations, but of course, they had other ideas. Temnota was nowhere to be seen and Sur had been playing with them all day, leaving Yuri flushed and panting and Otabek growling in frustration. They just couldn't catch her and even ended up breaking a lamp in the process, adding to the now messy apartment.

"We're gonna be late!" Yuri hissed, rounding on the cat, baring his teeth as if he was trying to intimidate the creature. In a desperate rush, Yuri threw himself forward, cussing in Russian when the cat narrowly slipped out of his hand. Otabek, without missing a beat, lurched to the side and fell onto his stomach, clamping his hand around the cat's tail, earing a hiss of pain and a long scratch across his forearm, a small price to pay, he decided, practically tossing the cat into the leopard print carrier.

"One down." He said, smiling proudly despite his disheveled appearance. Yuri was laying on his stomach while panting, despite being an extremely fit athlete, catching cats was definitely the most taxing exercise he had been faced with, And I complain about ballet, Yuri thought, dragging himself to his knees and pushing his hair out of his face, it had slipped out of his messy bun a few minutes into cat hunting and he didn't make the effort to fix it until now.

"Here Temnottaaaaa" Otabek called, making a weird hissing noise, "psssspppsssspppsssss"

Yuri couldn't help the smile that crept across his face as he joined the search, dropping to his knees and crawling around so he wouldn't miss all the lower spots while Otabek searched up high. Yuri flinched when he felt the change from carpet to tiles against his knees, indicating that he was now in the kitchen. Practically pressing the side of his face against the floor, Yuri kept up with his slow search, crawling past a cupboard as he heard a small shuffling sound coming from inside. He was almost sure he had imagined it as he cracked the cupboard open a bit. Just as he was about to close it, his caught a bit of movement in the back, "Bingo." He whispered, swiftly jerking his hand inside, knocking a few cans over as he grabbed the black fluff ball, "GOTCHA!" He yelled, yanking the cat out and holding him out in victory.

With a renewed burst of energy, Yuri hopped up and cradled the kitten as he walked to the carrier, kissing the top of its head before putting it inside and firmly locking the bars. "All done." He said, adjusting his clothes and dusting himself off as he grabbed the car keys. He wanted to drive today, he decided earlier, its been a while since he had and he didn't want his granddad's car to feel too neglected. For most of their daily tasks, Otabek and Yuri would use Otabek's bike, but not when they had the cats, they were surprisingly more responsible than that.

Otabek grabbed the carrier and locked up after they left the apartment. The walk to the garage was silent as both boys were still trying to catch their breaths.

Yuri smiled fondly when he saw the old yellow car, it was the last thing he had of his grandpa and he treasured it more than anything else he owned. He knew his grandpa had worked hard to buy it in the first place, so Yuri worked just as hard to keep it functioning and maintained, the car reminded him of his childhood and more importantly, his grandfather.

The drive to the vet was filled with Yuri and Otabek softly cooing at the cats who were meowing and fussing in the back, Yuri knew they hated car rides but it couldn't be helped, they had postponed the vaccinations for way too long, not wanting to traumatize the cats.

Otabek had sorted out the details of finding a reliable vet and making the appointment, being the responsible adult that he was.

After parking and locking the car, they walked into the small building and looked around, surprisingly they were on time so when Otabek went to speak to the receptionist, Yuri sat on one of the faded chairs with the carrier on his lap, sticking his finger through the bars and smiling as both cats rubbed their faces against it.

The foyer was much nicer then the one at the SPCA, it was clearly well kept and even better cleaned, smelling vaguely like vanilla instead of wet dog, the receptionist seemed friendly too, her desk neat and a polite smile on her elderly face.

Nodding stoically, Otabek walked back to Yuri and shot him a thumbs up, "We're on time, just barely, so we can go through."

Smiling up at his boyfriend, Yuri stood, hugging the carrier tightly to his chest. Otabek returned the smile and turned around to lead the way. Yuri of course, couldn't help but appreciate Otabek's ass in the jeans he were wearing, How'd I get so blessed??, he thought, as they walked to the vets office. Shooting a polite smile at the receptionist, Yuri kicked the vets door shut behind him, it would be chaos if the cats managed to escape.

Much to Yuri's annoyance, the vet wasn't there yet, and they thought they were late. Setting the carrier down on the steel examination table, Yuri cooed at the cats, telling them how strong they were and that they were gonna be just fine. He rolled his eyes when he heard Otabek chuckle behind him, he knew his boyfriend found it absolutely adorable when Yuri went all mama cat.

A few minutes later, the vet walked in, apologising politely while scratching behind his head. Yuri's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the man.

He was tall, probably half a foot taller then Yuri, with sharp, handsome, features and jet black hair pulled back in a lose ponytail, a few strands escaped and framed his face almost artifully, making Yuri wonder if he did that on purpose. The Vet, Dr Anohin according to his name tag, locked eyes with Yuri and a slightly playful grin slide across his lips, making Yuri blush slightly as he looked away, creep, he thought.

"Hey there, I'm Doctor Anohin, but you can call me, Dimitri." He said, Yuri could practically feel his gaze on him, confirming this when he looked up to see the set of hazel eyes looking at him, did he even look away since he got here?? Yuri wondering, smiling as politely as he could manage, "I-" Yuri started, only to be cut off by Otabek, "I'm Otabek, this is my boyfriend Yuri." Otabek said, his tone low and almost dark, something Yuri had never heard before, "Our cats are here for their vaccinations." He finished, not a hint of warmth in his voice. Yuri frowned and looked back at Otabek, confused as hell, Otabek was never like this, not even towards people he couldn't stand, as long as that list was.

"I see," Dimitri spoke, not taking his eyes off Yuri, "We'll that'll be quick work." He said, another meaning clear behind his words as he finally turned away, leaving Yuri bright red. What the fuck?

Dr Anohin walked to a little fridge at the side of the room, near the door, and pulled out two bottles, swiftly sticking a needle into each, he sucked it up and tossed the now empty bottles into the trash can, before walking back. His playful grin still in place.

Okay, Yuri had to admit, the man was sexy, as hell. Definitely nothing close to his Beka though, who was brooding darkly in the corner of the room, his arms crossed and hooded eyes glaring daggers across the room. If looks could kill, Yuri thought smiling at Otabek, who for once, didn't return it.

Frowning slightly, Yuri turned back, realising the vet was talking to him, "I'm sorry, what?" He asked, doing his best to avoid the uncomfortable eye contact that was being forced on him.

"I asked you to take one of the cats out of the carrier, so I can give them the vacc." The Man repeated, his voice rich and deep, Yuri didn't like it. Opening the carrier, he pulled out Sur, struggling a bit to keep her in his arms as he shut the cage again, just before Temnota could jump out.

Taking the cat from Yuri's hand, making it a point to brush their hands together, the vet swiftly stuck the needle into the scruff of the grey cats neck, earning a soft mewl but still offering the cat praise and a scratch behind its ear, before handing her back to Yuri, once again, brushing his fingers over the blonde's.

Pointedly ignoring the contact that left behind an unpleasant warmth on his hand, Yuri put Sur back into the carrier, after placing a soft kiss on her nose, and slipped out Temnota, the much smaller cat, making sure he closes the cage.

He placed the black kitten on the table, making it a point to avoid eye contact as the vet repeated the process and handed the kitten back, this time however, Yuri moved his hand back fast enough to avoid the contact. Easing the cat back into the cage, Yuri finally looked up, arching his perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Are we done?" Yuri asked, securing the carrier.

"For now, yes." Dimitri said, his voice practically a purr. Yuri's eyes widened at the painfully obvious flirting but before he could snap at the man, Otabek had Yuri's wrist in his hand and was forcefully yanking the younger man behind him, barely giving him enough time to grab the carrier.

Slamming the cash onto the counter almost violently, Otabek all but stormed off to the car, towing Yuri harshly behind him. Without a word, he let go of Yuri's wrist, snatched the carrier out of his hand and marched to the other side of the car. Yuri silently unlocked the door and slid into the drivers seat, reaching over, he unlocked the passenger seat from the inside and started the car, looking out the window in an attempt to hide his red face.

Getting into the car, Otabek placed the carrier gently in the backseat, the action a huge contradiction to his current behaviour, and buckled in his seatbelt, looking out the window with a terrifying expression.

The drive back was completely silent apart from the occasional meow, in which neither of the two found it in them to respond to. Yuri was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles had turned white, Otabek was pissed, Yuri had never seen him this angry before, but at the same time, he had no right to have dragged him out like that. Yuri risked a side glance at the older man, seeing him clench and unclench his jaw, his fingers digging into his own arms which were crossed over his chest. Doing his best not to flinch, Yuri's eyes snapped back to the road.

By the time Yuri parked the car, the tension and silence was almost suffocating. Without a word, Otabek got out of the car and walked out the garage, which was almost completely empty considering most people worked on regular schedules.

Sighing, Yuri grabbed the carrier and locked the car door, following Otabek's retreating figure back to their apartment.

Standing awkwardly with the carrier pressed against his chest, Yuri waited for Otabek to unlock the door, his green eyes widening slightly when he saw Otabek's hands shaking as he fumbled with the keys a bit. Once the door was opened, Otabek walked in first, something he almost never did, usually opting to be a gentleman and giving Yuri right of way. Yuri walked in afterwards, dropping to his knees and unlatching the carrier, smiling when he watched the cats bolt out and run out of sight.

Deciding that he couldn't take the silence anymore, Yuri turned around, "Bek-" He started, but was cut off when he suddenly found himself pinned against the door, shutting it in the process. Otabek was hovering over him, pinning his arms above his head and practically snarling, "What the fuck was that?" Otabek growled, sounding more animal than human, like an angry bear. Yuri gasped, suddenly unable to speak as he found himself both parts intimidated and turned on, by this new side of Otabek.

"I asked you a question, Yura." Otabek snarled, stepping closer so their bodies were flush together and Yuri's back was tightly against the door. "Wh-What was what?" Yuri squeaked, looking up at the raging brown eyes. "You know what." Was all Otabek said, tightening his grip on Yuri's wrists. "It wasn't anything." Yuri muttered, doing his best to control his breathing, this new side of Otabek was a complete and utter turn on, he decided.

As Otabek tightened his grip on Yuri's wrists, it becoming almost painful, he drew in impossibly closer. His brown eyes became the only focus in the room, now scorching and angry, "Are you sure it wasn't anything, Yura?" Muttured Otabek in his deep, alluring voice as he leaned in closer, his breathing unsteady. "There's no need to be upset Beka," Yuri practically purred, breathing directly into his boyfriend's mouth, "You know I'm yours." And to Yuri's surprise, Otabek rolled his head back and moaned as if he were just touched, "Say that again, Yura." He growled, his voice still serious but lacking all anger.

Yuri grinned, he would have never have taken Otabek as the possessive type, and honestly, he loved it. "I'm all yours Beka."

And then Otabek's lips were on his, hot and greedy as he coaxed Yuri's mouth open with his tongue. Yuri felt his knees go weak as their tongues met, Otabek pushing into his mouth and licking everywhere his tongue could reach, drawing a needy moan from the other man.

They were a clash of tongues and teeth, both refusing to be outdone by the other. Otabek let go of Yuri's wrists, trailing his hands down the blonde's arms and sides, eventually settling them on his ass, gripping as much of his boyfriend as he could.

Yuri moaned into Otabek's mouth, wrapping his long arms around the other man's neck, and tangling his fingers into the dark hair. Experimentally, he rocked his hips against Otabek, earning a moan before the other man pulled away. The sudden space between them leaving Yuri feeling like he was smacked, but suddenly he was being dragged to the bedroom, Otabek tugging him by his hand.

Once they were in their bedroom, Yuri was pinned against the wall again, humming happily when he felt Otabek's lips against his again. Yuri returned the kiss, slipping his hand under Otabek's shirt and dragging his nails up the man's chest, making the Kazakh tremble, and tugging up the shirt in the process. Otabek stepped back, just enough for Yuri to fully take off the shirt and toss it somewhere in the room.

The older man instantly returned, placing hot, open mouthed kisses along the pale skin of Yuri's neck, grinning when he found a sweet spot, Yuri's collar bone, and taking full advantage by sinking his teeth into it, causing Yuri to jerk and cry out while throwing his head back. Sucking on the spot until he was sure he had left a mark, Otabek started kissing back up the neck, growling softly against Yuri's ear, "Up."

Yuri shivered and followed the command instantly, wrapping both his legs tightly around Otabek's waist, tugging his hair so Otabek looked up at him long enough for Yuri to crush their mouths together again, coaxing out an eager moan from his boyfriend who dug his fingers into his thighs as he carried Yuri to the bed, all but throwing him down on it.

Yuri looked up at Otabek, who was kneeling over him, and bit his lip, enjoying the view. Otabek was an extremely sexy mess, with his hair mussed from Yuri running his fingers through them, the longer dark strands falling onto his eyes, framing his face in a way that made Yuri believe in God. Letting his eyes trail down, Yuri saw the black tiger paw tattoo that Otabek had gotten, directly above his heart. The paw seemed to move as Otabek flexed a bit, making sure Yuri loved what he saw. Otabek's abs were clean cut and defined, so much so that Yuri could have sworn he cut his finger on them once. Yuri felt himself go completely weak when he saw Otabek's v-line, well defined but gentle as they disappeared below the waste band of his jeans that were hanging dangerously low, exposing Otabek's prominent hip bones.

Unable to control himself, Yuri reached out and lightly trailed his index finger down the centre of Otabek's v-line, hooking it under his jeans and jerking the man forward, Otabek happily obliged, stretching out on top of Yuri and leaning in to nip at his jaw.

Otabek balanced himself on his elbows as he looked down at Yuri, the blonde was panting slightly and a bright flush had crept over his cheeks and lightly dusted his nose, with looks like that, it really wasnt Otabek's fault for getting jealous, the Kazakh decided, tugging at Yuri's shirt and muttering, "Off." Unable to hide his smile as Yuri eagerly ripped his own shirt off, tossing it off the edge of their king sized bed.

Letting his eyes wash over all the newly exposed skin, Otabek lowered his head and kissed Yuri's neck, placing his hand on the younger man's stomach to keep him arcing off the bed, Yuri always reacted strongly to Otabek's touches, something the Kazakh loved almost to a fault.

Trailing open mouthed kisses down Yuri's neck and chest, Otabek teased the Russian a bit but flicking his tongue against his nipple, earning a loud moan and an almost violent jerk as he bit down lightly.

"B-Beka!" Yuri half moaned, half whined, fully aware that his boyfriend was just playing with him now. This was confirmed by Otabek's chuckle as the man finally let go of Yuri's nipple and started trailing the kisses back up, then down his arm, starting to tug off Yuri's leggings in the process.

Otabek kissed all the way to Yuri's wrist, pressing his lips lovingly against the pulse, looking up to see Yuri watching him, an expression of absolute adoration on his face. Good, Otabek thought, just before saying in the most serious and clear voice he could manage at the moment, "Mine." the word slipping out as a greedy growl.

Before Yuri could respond, Otabek bit down hard on his wrist, causing Yuri to jerk and moan loudly, arching almost completely off the bed despite Otabek's hand on his stomach.

Satisfied with his reaction, Otabek moved up again and kissed Yuri hard, owning his mouth and making the man under him squirm, before moving the kisses down. Trailing the kisses down, Otabek made sure to nip at a few of Yuri's sweetspots as the blonde fully kicked off his leggings.

Sucking a bit on Yuri's hip bone, Otabek took the blonde's boxers in his mouth, locking eye contact with Yuri as he slowly pulled them off with his teeth, growling softly as he did.

Yuri blushed and tilted his head up a bit, gripping the sheets as he watched his boyfriend step off the bed and take off his jeans and boxers at once, finally leaving the both of them naked. Otabek walked to their nightstand and pulled out the almost empty bottle of lube, taking his time to walk back to Yuri, enjoying his view way too much.

"Beka damn you, hurry the fuck up!" Yuri yelled, watching Otabek slowly crawl up the bed, "That eager to lose your ability to walk straight?" Otabek retorted, arching an eyebrow as he slicked his fingers in the lube.

Yuri blushed and looked away, "Asshole." He muttered, despite the grin that was on his face. "Just fu-" Yuri voice broke off into a surprise moan and Otabek slipped a finger into him, making him squeeze his eyes shut. "You were saying?" Otabek whispered, thrusting his finger in and out of Yuri, slowly enough to start stretching him out. Yuri only moaned softly response, gripping the sheets.

Adding a second finger, Otabek slowly started scissoring his fingers, watching Yuri's responses intently as he stretched the younger man out.

"M-More!" Yuri moaned, when Otabek curled his fingers a bit hitting Yuri's spot, leaving the younger man a complete mess when the third finger was added, making lazy circles inside of him.

"Patience Yura." Beka chided, even though he was barely holding himself together, his dick was almost painfully hard and he wanted nothing more then to slam into his Yura, but not yet. First he wanted Yuri completely undone and needy.

Yuri cursed softly as he rocked his hips against Otabek's fingers, trying desperately to get something more. After a few minutes, Yuri was whimpering and squirming.

"Fuck me already!" He hissed, sounding more desperate than anything. "Please, daddy~" Yuri managed to purr out, locking eye contact with Otabek.

That was it.

Quickly removing his fingers and coating his dick in a generous amount of lube, he hovered over Yuri, lining them up before leaning down and kissing the Russian, "Сен мені, қазір және мәңгі" (you're all mine, now and forever.) He breathed out in Kazakh, before thrusting fully into Yuri, knowing his boyfriend was done with waiting.

Yuri cried out in nothing but pleasure, his eyes rolling back as he arched off the bed, his hands now fisted tightly into Otabek's hair and his legs wrapped firmly around his waist.

Dropping his head onto Yuri's shoulder, Otabek thrust hard but slowly a few times, adjusting the angles and stretching Yuri out a bit more. When he hit Yuri's spot, the blond completely fell apart, moaning out his name and pulling his hair.

Without wasting anymore time, Otabek started to fuck Yuri in earnest, with hard and powerful thrusts, making the other man scream his name and rake his nails down his back, leaving behind angry red marks, and to Otabek, nothing in the world felt better.

Gathering Yuri up in his arms, Otabek flipped them over so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard and Yuri on his lap, without missing a beat, Yuri moved on his knees, moving up so that he was almost completely pulled off, before dropping down again, burying Otabek deep inside him and riding the Kazakh hard enough to make him growl out a string of curse words.

Gripping Yuri's hips hard, Otabek managed a smirk before fucking up into his boyfriend, losing himself in the tightness of Yuri's walls and the sound of his name being screamed out by Yuri like a prayer.

In one swift motion, Otabek had them flipped again, Yuri gasping and rocking hard against him as he kept fucking the younger man with everything he had. Tangling his hand with Yuri's above his head and using his other hand to wrap it around Yuri's hard member, Otabek started stroking Yuri, making him practically mewl.

It didn't long, only a few good pumps before Yuri gasped out, "B-B-Beka, I'm g-gonna-"

Pressing their lips tightly togther, Yuri and Otabek both came at the same time, moaning each other's names into their mouths. Otabek slowed down but kept rolling his hips, riding out their orgasms with soft moans until they were both completely spent.

Being extra careful as he pulled out, Otabek placed a gentle kiss on Yuri's cheek, "I love you so much." He said, smiling against Yuri's cheek. "I love you too Beka, remember that before you practically drag me from somewhere again." Yuri said, his voice teasing but making Otabek blush none the less.

"I'm sorry about that, I don't kn-" Otabek was promptly cut off by Yuri's lips, placing a slow, loving kiss on him, "That was sexy as fuck, my love." Yuri said, biting Otabek's lip gently and slowly tugging.

Otabek growled softly, "Yuuurriii." He complained, shivering when he felt his boyfriend's hand wander over his body. "We're all outta lube." He said, pouting.

Yuri gently bit Otabek's neck, licking a faint, protruding vein, "When has that ever stopped us?"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that's! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
